Serendipity
by TheCharminglyInsane
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, he wasn't just a simple leaf that stumbled into my waters, into the sea of people I knew, simply creating miniscule ripples every now and then. No he wasn't that, not at all. He was a damn whirlpool that created a freaking hole with its very existence, causing mayhem and havoc.


_**Serendipity**_

_**By TheCharminglyInsane**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Serendipity is the art of making an unsought finding._

_- Pek van Andel_

* * *

_a Murder, _  
_in its process_**_._**

* * *

She wrapped her jacket fiercely around herself, fussing over the matter as she shivered. Unfortunately, the material itself was lacking too much to provide any warmth. It was a useless attempt in shielding herself from the chill. Yet she continued to no end. A tickle in her throat however, changed this. She turned away with her palms covering her mouth as a series of coughs ensued. Her abdomen ached with the effort, her throat burned and blistered.

She nearly missed the entire scene due to the acursed fit.

The lake before her was calm and smooth when dawn's first rays of light caressed its waters. An immaculate reproduce of the glorious sunrise was reflected then, eight minutes of a natural phenomenon diffusing onto the skin of the pool.

The surface was silent, completely uncrumpled by any form of movement.

Naively she had once chosen to believe in this farce. Filled with trivialness, the water had seemed like a platform cemented into the ground. It had nearly even convinced her childish mind to be deluded into thinking that she could have walked on it.

A gentle draft of wind though, reminded her of the reality of things. The breeze had caused the weak autumn leaves to be wrenched from their branches, left to dance farewell in the air, before falling finally onto the lake itself. Something so insignificant though, had an instantansously stupefying effect. The foliage had created multitudinous ripples, blurring the strong lines of the images the had been formerly composed.

The lake might have seemed solidified, but it wasn't.

Things shift and change all the time. Nothing is set as stone.

The future constantly moves, and it never stops. A premonitions silhouette may be vaguely traced, but it may also be wrong. A simple nudge is all it takes to break the balance and cause the pieces to scatter. The simple action which many are able to shrug off, has the strength of a tidal wave in such a scenario. The fragments begin to scramble frenziedly, before they begin to secure themselves to each other once more into an entirely new picture.

The gravity of such simple logic exasperated her.

A frown begin to etch itself between her brows, before she pulled herself up.

She never did like the fact that the very fabric of nature had always been so fickle. She detested changes, when everything she had once thought to be, became the very opposite. Such an aspect horrified her to no end. And even when she thought that she was ready and was strong enough to handle it, she never was. No matter how many hours she poured into preparing herself mentally, physically, it never failed to throw her off into a ball of chaos and distess.

There was no compromise in her eyes, only the two extremes. While the world convinced itself that over the years, it had come to be varying shades of gray, she still clung to the belief that it was segregated between black and white.

As she turned her back towards the sunrise, she shook her head before a weak smile graced her lips. Of course though, she would only be proven wrong sooner or later. Eventually a fool would succeed sway her.

For regardless of how much she despised change, she will never be able to avoid it. A negligible being like herself in this one galaxy will never be able to distort this fact. There will come a time when even a mule as stubborn as herself would have to accept those terms.

The songs of the morning birds charmed her, as she finally made her way back home.

_Oh, what a traitorous world we live in._

* * *

_Hello all, I'm back, sortta. I don't really know. Anyways, here's something that I puked out. It's unrefined and all that jazz, but that's cause my beta's missing. I haven't exactly spoken to her in the past two years, and now she's missing. I shall go looking for her, eventually._

_I hope you guys enjoy this and drop me a few reviews. Just a simple "I liked it" warms my heart, seriously._

_Updates may be rather slow._

_-Nat :)_


End file.
